Bye Bye Man, The
| directed by = Stacy Title | written by = Jonathan Penner | produced by = | music by = The Newton Brothers | cinematography = James Kniest | edited by = Ken Blackwell | distributed by = Intrepid Pictures STX Entertainment Los Angeles Media Fund | release date(s) = January 13th, 2017 | mpaa rating = | running time = 96m min. | country = | language = English | budget = $7,400,000 Box Offic Mojo; The Bye Bye Man (2017); Domestic Summary & Total Lifetime Grosses. | gross revenue = $26,667,197 | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Bye Bye Man is an American feature film of the horror genre, with an emphasis on themes of the supernatural thriller subgenre. It was directed by Stacy Title with a screenplay written by Jonathan Penner. The movie was produced by Intrepid Pictures, STX Entertainment, and the Los Angeles Media Fund. It was released theatrically in the United States on January 13th, 2017. The movie stars Douglas Smith as Elliot, with Lucien Laviscount as John, and Cressida Bonas as Sasha, with Doug Jones taking on the role of the film's titular antagonist, the Bye Bye Man. Cast Notes * The Bye Bye Man, Bye Bye Man (2017), The Bye Bye Man (2017), and Bye Bye Man, The (2017) all redirect to this page. * There are a total of twenty-three credited cast members in this film. * Actor Will F. Moore is credited as Will Moore in this film. * Actor Dan Anders is credited as Daniel Anders in this film. * Production on The Bye Bye Man began on November 2nd, 2015. Principal shooting concluded on December 12th, 2015. IMDB; The Bye Bye Man (2017); Filming & Production. * This movie was filmed in parts of Berea, Cleveland, and Richmond Heights, Ohio. * The Bye Bye Man opened at number 4 in the box office in the week that it was released. It grossed $13,501,349 over its opening weekend. It had a total domestic gross of $22,395,806. * At its widest release, The Bye Bye Man was screened in 2,220 theaters. It had been in release a total of five weeks (35 days). * The Bye Bye Man closed out of theaters on February 16th, 2017. * The Bye Bye Man was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment on April 11th, 2017. Amazon.com; The Bye Bye Man (2017); Blu-ray product details.Amazon.com; The Bye Bye Man (2017); DVD product details. * The Bye Bye Man, supposedly based on an actual Wisconsin urban legend, was originally conceived as a story called "The Bridge to Body Island" by author Robert Damon Schneck, which was published in the non-fiction book The President's Vampire. Skeptical Inquirer.org; (Jan. 20th, 2017), Radford, Benjamin. 'The True Story of The Bye Bye Man'. * The central setting for this film is Madison, Wisconsin. It takes place primarily in the present day with a cold open that takes place in 1969. The 1969 flashback is also revisted later in the film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Don't think it. Don't say it. Don't think it. Don't say it. Don't think it. Don't say it. Don't think it. Don't say it. Don't think it. Don't say it. Don't think it. Don't say it". * Director Stacy Title is married to screenwriter Jonathan Penner. * Screenwriter Jonathan Penner also makes a cameo appearance in the film as Mister Daizy. * Actors Carrie-Anne Moss and Leigh Whannell also appeared together in The Matrix Reloaded. * Actress Ava Penner is the daughter of Stacy Title and Jonathan Penner. * According to folklorist Robert Damon Schneck, the legend of the Bye Bye Man began with a blind albino from Louisiana, who was born in the 1920s. He would travel from town to town on a train with his dog-like companion Gloomsinger, which was a creature composed of the eyes and tongues of its victims. The Bye Bye Man carried a "sack of gore", wherein he would place body parts from his victims. As the legend progressed, the Bye Bye Man would hone in on those who spoke its name, selecting them as his next victim. History vs. Hollywood; Is 'The Bye Bye Man' Based on a True Story? Recommendations * Annabelle * Boy, The * Conjuring, The * Conjuring 2, The * Insidious * Sinister External Links * * * The Bye Bye Man at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords 1960s | 1969 | Automobile accident | Baseball bat | College | Drinking beer | Female rear nudity | Gunshot victims | Hallucination | Hammer | Immolation | Maggots | Male rear nudity | Psychic | Rifle | Scissors | Séance | Suicide | Train | Wheelchair | Wisconsin